destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft
Minecraft, also known as Universe C, is the primary setting of the Destroy the Godmodder series. Despite being labeled as a game on Earth, Minecraft is in actuality the second-oldest universe in Fiction, and is the source of an unlimited amount of creative energy. Minecraft is deeply in tune with the Source Code of Reality and sacred geometry, with many powerful entities, locations, and objects existing either inside of it or directly relating to it. Each world represents a different planet with its own people, though the same history and entities are constant throughout all of them. The universe was formed by the Secret of the Void and its Chosen Few and designed proper by Metatron. It was directly imbued with creative potential that allowed its inhabitants to do nearly anything, if they knew how. After being shown the universe by the Black Monolith, Notch and Team Mojang adapted the universe into a game and became its gods. This resulted in people around reality gaining access into the universe and manipulating it directly through godmodding, directly causing the Godmodding Wars. During Destroy the Godmodder 2, Minecraft became the third universe of the Trifecta, and was therefore influenced by both Universe A and Universe B. Because of DTG2, Minecraft's structural integrity was damaged massively, and it was destroyed during Act 5 when Project Binary's corpse spawned a supermassive black hole that sucked up the entire universe. The game still lived on. Universe C was associated with the color green, and its appearance resembled a Minecraft world with a green aura that contained images of stars. History The Dawn of Time Minecraft was the second-oldest universe ever formed in Fiction, succeeding only Universe Z, the realm of FEZ. In its formative stages, it was merely an abyss occupied by the Red Dragon, a piece of the Conflict that had infinite shapes and sought only to destroy any creations that sprung up throughout reality. The Red Dragon ruled in this way for some time until a bright light shone upon it, one that was so powerful that the Red Dragon gained a shadow. This light was Notch, who peered into the universe from a dream given to him via the Black Monolith. As a being of infinite depth, the Dragon's shadow was three-dimensional, and it became his sister, the Ender Dragon. Nine Endermen were also created - the Chosen Few. The Chosen Few sought order, and unlike all those before them, they had the power to create things and rival the Red Dragon. The two groups fought each other for dominance, with the Chosen Few gaining the upper hand and locking the Red Dragon away in a pocket dimension. Before it was fully sealed away, the Red Dragon cursed the Chosen Few so their infinite power would dwindle as time went on, until they were mere shells. The dimension the Red Dragon was sealed in grew twisted thanks to his rage, and became a hellscape known as the Nether. In order to truly create a universe, the Few went to the Secret of the Void for help. The Secret of the Void gave the Endermen their actual titles as the Chosen Few, and the ten of them created the Void (for it was previously a formless expanse), which was already beginning to contain forming pocket dimensions. To properly form the order needed to govern a universe, the ten consulted Metatron, who formed the Source Code of Reality, governed on sacred geometry, and the Void's four Constants (corruption, the Owls, tetrominoes, and the Hexahedron). Using these powers, the Chosen Few made the first First Block. They then Scratched the First Block, creating two dimensions - the Overworld and the End. The Overworld would contain all natural life, and the End would be the home of the Endermen. Era of Endermen The Endermen populated the Overworld with biomes and life on a massive scale, such as cows, pigs, chickens, and sheep. From pigs, they created the first sentient race, Pigmen. Pigmen understood the world around them, building primitive villages and creating the first mineshafts. Pigmen eventually left the Overworld through unknown means, most likely because they traveled into other dimensions, namely the Nether, which at that point had its own creatures and was nearly inhospitable, to try and get to the Endermen that they saw as gods. This mutated the Pigmen into Zombie Pigmen, and they populated the Nether, dying out. Era of Notch Eventually, there was a great shift in the divine hands of Minecraft. The Endermen lost their power to directly interfere with universes, and their power to jump between them. The Red Dragon's curse meant they were no longer able to act as gods. Around this time, Notch received another dream from the Monolith that gave him complete control over the universe of Minecraft. He was able to manipulate its code. Using this, him and a team of other game developers became the realm's gods, living in a palace and using a divine anvil known as the Mojang to resculpt the world which the Endermen first created. Two major sentient races were created - Testificates and Humans. The two uneasily coexisted, with both races building large cities across many continents, mining out resources and dealing with monsters. The Enderdragon which had lurked in the shadows chose now to surface. It took control of the End, ruling over the Endermen, which had lost their powers, with an iron fist. Her goal was simple - she wanted to find a way to enter the Overworld from the End and burn it to the ground. She also sought to release the Red Dragon from the Nether, so the two of them could destroy the entire universe and revert it to the Red Sea. The Enderdragon put all the Endermen to work, to create a portal that would bridge the gap. The Endermen built Obsidian Pillars to continually heal the Ender Dragon, and in turn, she lengthened their own lifespans. However, many Endermen sought to break free from the Dragon's tyrannical rule. Every time Notch entered the universe of Minecraft, he edited it more, changing details and adding to the universe. He established it as a game on Earth, and as such, the universe grew from only one world into many, with players creating their own stories. The main world of Minecraft was Notch's to manipulate, however. He, along with the rest of Team Mojang, established a Palace of the Gods to oversee everything going on in the universe. They developed ways to deal with the universe's threats - namely, the Red Dragon and the Enderdragon. Team Mojang established the Player Cycle, a system where a single person - known as the Player - would be sent in the wilderness to survive and thrive, learning essential skills and gaining magical weaponry in a quest, known as the Quest of the Player, to travel to the End and kill the Enderdragon. In doing so, she would be reincarnated as an egg, and the Player would ascend to a higher state of existence, becoming reincarnated themself. The Enderdragon would respawn years later, by which time a new Player would be needed. Over the course of Minecraft's history, the prime world had fourteen Players. Notch created the first Player himself, naming him Hero. He was not intended as a way to kill the Enderdragon, but rather as a companion for Notch to explore the universe with, since it contained secrets even he didn't know. However, Hero died during these travels, and the Red Dragon claimed his soul. He was revived as a twisted and pale version of himself, the Hero of Brine - Herobrine. Herobrine became a force of unstoppable destruction that sought to bring oblivion and corruption on the Overworld, following the will of the Red Dragon. Herobrine had numerous conflicts with Team Mojang which also facilitated the need for a Player Cycle, until they were jailed within a perfect sphere, the Ender Matrix, deep within the Outer End Islands. They were imprisoned for a very long time. Great War After quite some time, resentments between Testificates and Humans began to spread throughout the world. Testificates disliked Humans' tendencies to go on quests and raid villages for supplies, while Humans found solace in their rigid restore rather than the fickle magics of Testificates. Things came to a head when a Testificate port city Kyoto was attacked by a fool under Herobrine's influence, killing everyone inside. These uneasy feelings spilled over into complete and utter war, Testificates and Humans engaging in great battles across every Minecraft world. Though the battles themselves varied from war to war, the general structure and outcome was the same. Both races sought to invade the others' capital city, toppling the government and establishing complete control over the entire world. Both sides used each other's weaponry to brutal effect, leading to massive loss off Iife and the destruction of a wide amount of man-made and natural resources. What's more, Team Mojang and the Player were silent during the war, leading many to feel like they had been forgotten. The war ended with the Testificates creating Giants, massive zombies, and battling them against the Humans' Mechs. With all of both sides' weaponry totaled, only small teams were able to make it to the capitals. The Humans at the Testificate capital found that the Testificate government was dead, and instead they made a deal with a whispering voice. The terms of the deal dictated that the Humans would retreat far north in Minecraftia, never to return. The Testificates at the Human capital detonated a bomb that destroyed nearly everything, and received the Humans's surrender in response. Therefore, while the Testificates technically won, as the Humans retreated up north and forged their own cities, letting the Testificates have dominance over Minecraft, both races were as a whole completely destroyed by the war's events. The Testificates' once mighty cities were reduced to scattered villages, and they never truly recovered from the damage they received, leaving Minecraft as a whole reclaimed by wilderness. Official Era The following times came known as the Official Era, a mature time in Minecraftian history. The Cycle of the Player started up again, and Team Mojang once again came into contact with the world below. The era was known as "Official" because of the name of the Humans' government - the Officials. Some Humans remained in Minecraftia after all, residing in Testificate villages, where anger was still very fierce. It was also around this time that Team Mojang finished compiling the cryptic code of Minecraft's universe into an actual game playable by those on Earth. The game was a massive success, receiving widespread popularity. One of the game's first players was the Godmodder, who quickly realized that the game's code held many secrets. He began delving into them, gaining much power. In the far-off village of Sodermalm, populated by both Testificates and Humans, there was a young boy named Steve. Showing adept creativity at a young age, Steve was very well-known. However, his village was destroyed by someone under Herobrine's influence. Steve and another human were the only two survivors of the incident. Steve grew up and became the fourteenth Player, chosen by Mojang to defeat the fourteenth incarnation of the Enderdragon. The other human grew up to become the Psi-Godmodder, and he would wage the Psi-Godmodding War. The Psi-Godmodding War was an intense conflict that resulted in the mining of many natural resources and destruction on a scale that hadn't been seen since the Great War. Because of Team Mojang's influence in the code, Anti-Godmodders were able to manipulate the game to serve their own ends, fighting against the Psi-Godmodder and, with Team Mojang's help, winning. The Psi-Godmodder was locked in an oblivion, although he made a prophecy that a new Psi-Godmodder would one day appear. This war resulted in an explosion of godmodding all throughout Minecraft, as more people across many universes began to realize that the game held unlimited creative potential. The Godmodding Ladder was established at this time, creating clear power levels for godmodders. The Godmodder himself rose very quickly through the ranks, although UserZero rose even quicker, reaching the highest rank - Omega - in nearly no time at all. During the events of the Zeroth Godmodding War, in which the Godmodder rose through the latter half of the Ladder and defeated UserZero, the Godmodder became an Omega+ - the most powerful in existence. Category:Meta Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0